All-Seeing Host
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: When Roy gets a call from Ouran Academy about a deranged serial killer, he sends himself, Ed, Al, and his old friend, the All-Seeing Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim Ouran High school Host Club or Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own my OC, Roxanne, the All-Seeing Alchemist

**Notes: **This is in Brotherhood, and takes place before that really extremely super sad episode with Hughes (I don't wanna give away spoilers and stuff). Also, Roxanne is blind, which will be explained later, but because of this, she's gonna be such a little shit. Enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**All-Seeing Alchemist**

**Chapter 1-The Mission**

**Third Person:**

Roy sighed as he hung up his phone. He had gotten a call from Japan, claiming that a serial killer was on the loose. This, plus the stuff going on with Fullmetal...Well, it wasn't going to be very easy. Hawkeye gave him a pointed look.

"Everything okay, sir?" She asked. He sighed again, and shook his head.

"No. It's not. I need to do my paperwork, help Ed with his little mystery, listen to Hughes twenty-four seven about his kid, and on top of that, I have to go to Japan. A school called Ouran Academy because there's a serial killer, and I can't take my best man with me."

"Fullmetal, sir?"

"No, I was talking about you. I need you to stay here and keep an ye on things. I might have to ask him for help. Just let me make a few extra calls..."

* * *

><p>Ed yawned as he picked up the phone next to his bed. It woke him up, and he was starving. What kind of person would wake him up at such an ungodly hour?<p>

He could name four people at the top of his head.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, putting the phone up to his ear. The voice was number three of four he expected to call.

_"Hello, Fulmetal. Miss me?"_

"What do you want this time, Mustang?" Ed groaned, sitting up. He couldn't really tell what Alphonse's expression was, for obvious reasons, but he could tell he was curious.

_"I have a mission,"_ The Colonel replied. Ed flopped back down on his bed with a groan.

"What kind of mission?" He asked tiredly.

_"A serial killer in Japan. How do you feel about teaching an Alchemy class there?"_

Ed perked up slightly at this, but then frowned.

"Two things, Colonel. One," he held up an automail finger, as if Roy Mustang could actually see it, "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a bit underage to be a teacher, and two," he held up another finger, "I'm kinda famous."

_"In Amestris you are, but not in Japan. They've never even heard of you there."_

Ed sweat dropped, and sighed.

"Well, what about-"

_"-I made some fake records, courtesy of Armstrong. You are now legally twenty years old."_

"Did Lt. Hawkeye help you?" Ed asked teasingly, a smug grin going across his face. He could practically hear Roy's eye twitching.

_"No. She didn't. Now get to the station."_

"Why not just go straight there?"

_"Because I want you to meet someone. She'll be coming with us. Not only that, but the house is under my name, and even if you made it there, you would have no way to know what place we're gonna be going to."_

Ed sighed in defeat and climbed out of bed so he could get dressed.

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>Roy turned around in his chair dramatically as Ed and Al walked through the doors of his office.<p>

"It's about time, Fullmetal. Was it your short strides that made you take so long?"

Ed flared up, and was in his face in a second.

"WHO YOU CALLIN" SHORTER THAN YOUR MINI SKIRT?!" He screamed. Before Roy could make a snappy comeback, the door opened, revealing the mystery guest.

She had gray eyes, black hair that's super short in the back but has super long bangs. She wore a dark green tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, and had a cane in one hand. She looked kind of annoyed as she walked towards them, and he couldn't help but notice that she didn't have a limp. So why did she have the cane?**  
><strong>

"I do believe there is no need for shouting when we're all in the same room," She said, almost coldly. Roy and Ed paled slightly, and she laughed.

"How's it going? I'm Roxanne, the All-Seeing Alchemist," She said sticking her hand out. Ed shook it with his automail hand and her head turned to the side innocently.

"huh. Automail, and an oddly high voice. You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. It's nice to meet you."

Ed shrunk down at the mention of his voice being kind of high, but perked up as he realized she didn't mistake Alphonse for being the Fullmetal Alchemist, like almost everyone did. He smiled.

"Wow, you're actually the first person to get that right."

"What do you mean," She asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Ed did the same.

"Usually people mistake Alphonse, my little brother, for being the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Well, I can't see why," She said plainly. Behind Ed, Roy snorted.

"That's because you can't see at all," He stated simply. Roxanne shrugged but Ed looked at her surprised.

"What happened?" Alphonse asked.

"I committed the taboo, such as yourselves."

"H-how did you know?"

"You just gave it away. Well, that and Alphonse sounds echoy and hollow. Your missing limbs wold be explained as well. Now, Roy, you said something about Japan. When do we leave?"

"Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Arrival**

**Roxanne:**

I stretched as I climbed out of the rental car the Musta-_Daddy-_got. Apparently, he was my fake legal guardian while Edward and Alphonse were my uncles. Neither me nor Ed could stop laughing for a full ten minutes while I was pretty sure Alphonse was rolling his eyes. I couldn't really tell because all I did was hear him sigh. Not only that, but according to Ed, he was just a soul taped to a suit of armor, so I'm pretty sure that if he wanted to roll his eyes, he couldn't.

"What direction is the house?" I asked, grabbing my trunk from the trunk.

"Forty five degrees to your left," Ed replied smoothly. I nodded my thanks in the direction of his voice and followed the sound of Al's clanky footsteps to the entrance. When we got there, I guess they forgot I was blind and didn't exactly know where the door was. Until it hit me, that is. Well, more like I hit it. With my face. Not very fun.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my nose as Alphonse held the door open. I didn't even know he was until I tried reaching for the door knob and heard his chuckle slightly. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked inside with a nod of thanks. Inside, Ed was chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You. How did you become a state alchemist anyway? Not to be rude or anything, just out of curiosity."

"Same way as you. I took the test. But instead of getting recruited by Mustang it was by Armstrong."

"I feel so sorry for you."

I shrugged,

"He's not tha t bad, honestly. It's nice getting bone crushing hugs again."

I could practically feel his eyes on me, and I mentally cursed as a pang of guilt and loneliness washed through me. I sighed.

"Now, if we're done laughing at my epic failure, I would like to know what the room looks like."

"It...Has a couch...And a coffee table..." Ed said. I sighed and walked off hitting the bottom of my cane at anything in my way.

"Whatever. Just...My room is on this side, right?"

"We haven't decided the rooming yet," Roy said. I could hear him smirk.

"Well, let's hope I get a good one, then."

I could hear Roy chuckle again as I ran into the door frame. Luckily, I was used to this, so it didn't really affect me as much as Roy would have liked.

"Let me help," Alphonse said. I shrugged.

"Usually I would protest, but I don't really feel like running into any more walls."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it quickly."

I just sighed and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, and when we got there, I asked him to describe it to me, like the living room.

"Well, your bed is right in front of you, and it has green blankets with white pillows. Your walls are all white, and the floor is green carpet. Is it...Is it okay if I see what's inside your closet?"

I could tell he was nervous about doing so because I'm a girl and everything, so I just shrugged.

"Be my guest."

I could hear a small clank, which I assumed meant he nodded, and heard the closet door slide open.

I heard him gasp, and was about to ask what was wrong, until he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I heard footsteps, and all of a sudden Roy and Ed were laughing to. I pouted and clapped my hands together, placing them on the metal pary of my cane, making it into a spear, and pointed it at one of them.

"Tell me or I will murder you," I said in a deathly low tone. I could hear Ed gulp.

"I-it's the uniform you have to wear," he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, transforming my cane back to the way it was before.

"What about it?"

"It's an ugly, yellow, poofy dress," he stated simply.

"How long?"

"Looks to be about ankle."

"How poofy?"

"What kind of other poofy is there?."

"I think it's kind of princess poofy," Al said.

I shivered in disgust and clapped my hands together as I walked towards the closet. It wasn't that hard to find the dress, and I could hear and feel the alchemic reaction as the dress changed into something more suitable.

"Did it change?" I asked.

"Yes it did," Roy said. I smirked.

"Green that goes to mid thigh with a yellow sash?"

"Yup. But there is no way I'm gonna let you wear that to a place like school."

"I'm gonna wear pants with it. Geesh, I expect this from Hughes, but you too, Colonel?"

I heard Ed and Al chuckle smugly and smirked.

Wasn't this just gonna be loads of fun?

**Third Person:**

Ed smirked and chuckled at that last comment Roxanne made.

"Come on, Al. Let's go check out our rooms," he said, waving as he left the room.

"Okay, Brother," He said.

It took them a matter of three minutes to find the room. It had a basic bed and dresser, along with brown carpet and white walls. Ed scoffed.

"This room needs a little more style, but I guess it'll do for now," He sighed. Behind him, Al scoffed. What Ed didn't know was, he had no sense of style whatsoever. So whatever alchemy he was gonna try and do to the room, it would only end up looking worse.

"What part of alchemy are you going to teach?" Alphonse asked. Ed shrugged and flopped down on his bed.

"The basics. I doubt this school has had any type of alchemy class before."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah," Ed sighed. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. What about the new comer? They had known her for a full day and he still didn't know how he thought of her. That was saying something, considering he could read people pretty easily. Roxanne was smart, funny, sassy, witty, and it always amuses him when she pisses Mustang off.

Alphonse watched Ed closely. His brow was furrowed as he became lost in thought. He couldn't tell if he liked Roxanne or not, or was just trying to figure her out. Then again, they had just met, and Ed was always completely oblivious to his own feelings. Then there's also Winry, so Al assumed he was just trying to figure her out. Ed, after all, wasn't really big on the idea of loving someone he considered a little more than family.

"What do you think, Al?" Ed asked, sitting up, and ultimately knocking Alphonse from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"About Roxanne."

"Oh. Well, she seems pretty nice. She's smart, too."

Ed chuckled to himself as he layed back down.

"Yeah, she most certainly is."

"DINNER!"

Ed lept from the bed and raced down the hall, leaving Alphonse to follow him. He was starving.

When he made it to the kitchen, it was a surprising sight. Sure, Roxanne had been the one to actually call for them, but they didn't expect her to be making the food. Then again, Roy was pretty much useless at that kind of thing. Ed whistled in surprise. Just when he was about to dig in, Roxanne slapped his hand. He winced and shot her an accusing look.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his real hand with his metal one. Lucky shot. She huffed.

"Roy and Al aren't here yet. Geesh, you need to be patient."

His brilliant reply was to stick his tongue out at her. She was unphased.

"If you're making faces that I'm supposed to see, I suggest you stop, because I'm blind."

Ed huffed. Why was it always so easy to forget that?

"Damn it..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Before you freak out, no, I am not pairing Roxanne with Ed, Al, or Roy. But she is gonna be paired with someone (Like I'm gonna tell you, although I asked Clockwork's Apprentice for advice because I couldn't choose, so a special shout out to her!) Anyway, enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**P.S.-Please review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3-First Day**

**Third Person:**

Kyoya and the other hosts watched from the windows of Music Room 3 as two new people walked up to Ouran. One was a boy, roughly their age. He had golden hair and wore a brown suit and gloves. Under his arm was a satchel, most likely filled with papers or books. His free hand was shoving the girl as they both laughed. She had black hair that was really long in the front, but almost a boy's haircut in the back, only going down to the nape of her neck. She wore a green dress that had a yellow sash, went just a little over mid thigh, jeans, and a pair of combat boots. She also had a cane in her hand, but she had no limp. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and glanced at the files in his hands.

'Interesting..." He said.

"Who are they, Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked, hugging Usa-chan a little closer. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"They are Edward Elric and his niece, Roxanne Williams. Edward Elric is age twenty, with blood type A, and will be teaching my class. Apparently he's the new alchemy professor. Roxanne will be in Hunny-Senpai's and Mori-Senpai's class. Strange though. She has a cane but her medical records show nothing about her needing one, and it's obvious she doesn't have a limp. She has blood type AB." The twins gasped dramatically.

"That's all the great Shadow King could get on these two?" They asked, Koaru pretending to faint so that Hikaru caught him. Kyoya glared and they stopped.

"Just this small amount of information was difficult to come by. They're hiding things, obviously."

"Oh, come on, Kyoya," Tamaki whined, "Why do you always see the worst in people before getting to know them?"

"You should be used to it by now. Any who, class starts in just a few minutes. We all better get going."

* * *

><p>Ed sighed. He had already dropped Roxanne off at her class because she couldn't see, which meant she couldn't read, which meant she couldn't find her class. Although, he had taken the direct path from the huge doors, so one or two times should be enough for her to get it down. At home, she wasn't even running into furniture. Well, that's not completely true. She did stub her toe. Ed chuckled, remembering the funny curses and Roy's face at said curses as he walked into his classroom.<p>

"Hey, everyone," he said as he placed his ongoing research on the desk. "My name is Edward Elric, but I guess I'm a teacher now, so just call me Mr. Elric or something. I honestly don't care." _As long as it's not a short joke. Then they're dead._

Ed smiled at them and grabbed the piece of chalk, drawing the periodic table from memory.

Kyoya and Tamaki watched as the new teacher drew on the chalk board. Looking at him from up close, he looked far to young to be a teacher. He looked more like a student. Not only that, but his name did strike some familiarity. He had heard it before, but where? He made a mental note to do research later on. Along with his companion, Roxanne.

* * *

><p>Roxanne sighed as she stepped inside her class. From the front door, it was thirty-seven steps agead, the one hundred and three to the left, twelve to the right, and two steps to get inside. Easy to remember. She was just thankful Ed was nice enough to escort her there before going off to teach.<p>

"Hello," the sensei said with a smile, "You must be our new student, Roxanne. Please, tell us about yourself."

Roxanne shrugged.

"What do you want to know?"

The sensei laughed slightly before pointing to one of his brown haired girls with her hand up.

"Why do you have a cane?" She asked. Judging by the tone of her voice, Roxanne figured she must be a leader of a posse of sorts. Roxanne shrugged.

"It was my father's, before he passed away in the war down in Ishval."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the full truth either. It had been his, and he had given it to her saying he would come back for it.

Needless to say, he never did.

"What happened to your uniform?" A boy asked.

"There was a little bit of uh...Mix up. This was the best I could do in such short notice."

"Well, I think that's enough questions for now. Go take a seat next to Haninozuka Hunny and Morinozuka Takashi."

Roxanne assumed he pointed, so she nodded, and followed the voice of the cheering kid. If it weren't for him, she probably would have never found her seat. She smiled at them.

"Name's Roxanne," she said, sticking out her hand. "But you can call me Roxy, or just Rox. I honestly don't really care."

Hunnh and Mori shook her hand politely with smiles, and she tilted her head in curiosity.

"I really don't mean this in a bad way," Roxanne said, "But how old are you, Hunny?"

"I'm eighteen," he said sweetly. She whistled.

"Sweet. To be honest I never would have guessed. I don't mean that in a mean way, either."

Hunny smiled and said it's okay, while Mori just smiled. He thought the new girl was kind of...Quirky. he watched as she didn't pull anything out to take notes and such. Sge just sat there, staring at the back of the kid in front of her, listening to the lesson.

Soon, class ended, and it was time for lunch. Roxanne was the last to stand up, waiting for the others to file out. Mori and Hunny silently waited, so when she was by the door, they had to call to get her attention.

"Hey, Rox-Chan!" Hunny said. Roxanne stopped in the doorway and turned.

"What's up?"

"You wanna come to the host club after school?"

"I wish I could, but I got Kendo Club after school. Sorry, little man."

"That's okay. Takashi does Kendo, too, and we're both hosts. I'm sure the others would like to meet you too."

Roxanne shrugged.

"Okay. It's a deal. Only on one condition though."

"What's that?"

"You show me to said clubs."

Takashi and Hunny smirked.

"No problem," Mori said. Roxanne gasped, and he became worried for second.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You can talk?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-The Host Club**

**Roxanne:**

I whistled as I walked down the hall with Mori and Hunny, listening to the sound of their footsteps and Hunny going on and on about his favorite sweets. Most of them were cakes, and double Decker cakes, and cake towers, etc. I kinda thought it was amusing.

School had just ended, so now, as promised, they were escorting me to the Kendo club. By then it had occurred to me that I haven't told them I was blind. But I don't think now is really the proper time. Or any time, really.

"We're here," Mori said. I smiled.

"I'm gonna wait out here until you're done. Okay, Takashi?" Hunny said. At his quietness I just assumed he nodded and followed the sound of his footsteps inside. When we got inside, though, Takashi stopped me.

"What's up?" I asked, keeping my face straight ahead.

"No shoes on the mat," he said. Gosh, I don't think I would ever get used to him talking. I nodded and kicked off my combat boots, setting my cane against the wall.

"So, do we just start, or what?" I asked.

"We go to the ring and spar."

I rubbed my hands together and nodded, following him to the center. I took a deep breath.

Yes, before you ask, I do know how to fight. And yes, I know how to fight with no eye sight. It was just another perk from my alchemy teacher (not Izumi, but a seriously close second). When I told him what happened, well, let's just say I'm lucky to be alive.

I wish that was an exaggeration.

But at the same time, he taught me how to fight, and predict the movements of my opponents. He also taught me to make the first move. So, that's exactly what I did.

I tried punching for where i thought his head would be, but he blocked me, so I sent my other fist into his rock hard abs.

Best. Choice. Ever.

Well, except for the fact that he sent me back. I heard running, and prepared myself, and just as he stopped slightly, I ducked, went straight to the ground, and swept his feet out from under him. I know it was successful because I heard him make a slight grunt as he landed with a thud. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with him.

Wasn't this gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I walked out with Takashi. He was a good fighter. Although, it made sense. Earlier during class he and Hunny had explained to me that they were cousins, and the Morinozuka clan has been serving the Haninozuka clan for generations. I personally thought that it was cool Takashi was doing that.<p>

"So," I sighed, "The host club, right?"

"Yep!" Hunny cheered. "It's gonna be so much fun! Especially since there's lots of cake, like chocolate, amd coconut, and strawberry, and banana..."

I kinda tuned him out and focused on Mori's steps. It was as if he walked to the beat of a song, because each step had a split second in between them. He also took slightly long strides. And judging from Hunny's breathing and talking, there was a slight bounce in his step, too. I was so focused on that, I didn't even know we had stopped. Not until I was five feet away and Hunny was calling my name.

"Rox-Chan? Where are you going? The club is right here," Hunny said. I smiled and quickly backtracked.

"My bad. So, what's it like, anyway?"

"You'll see," Hunny giggled.

With that, the doors opened, and I was met by several voices.

"~Welcome~"

I took a deep breath in, and let me tell you, that is my first mistake.

I ended up choking on flower petals. So much fun. Tastes so gross. But hey, at least my breath smells a little bit better now.

"What's up," I said, walking in, stopping, and putting a little weight on my cane. I smirked, ad heard a few pieces of paper rustling.

"Hello, princess," someone said. He took my hand, and I lifted my cane and slammed it on his foot. I heard him yelp in pain, and then heard two nearly identical voices laugh. They put their arms around my shoulders.

"You sure showed the boss," they said in unison. Ah, so they're twins. Makes sense.

"My apologies for our friend, Tamaki. I am Ootori Kyoya, the cool type. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the devilish types, Tamaki is the princely type, Haruhi, our natural, and you've already met Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, the silent and wild type, and boy lolita. Who would you like to host you today?"

I could tell he was smiling, but it was a fake smile. I shrugged.

"Well, I already know Takashi and Hunny, so I'm just gonna go with them," I said. A second later I felt a weight pulling me down, and then cheering from said weight. I smiled at Hunny.

Just like my little sister...

**Third Person:**

Kyoya and the twins watched as Roxanne was pulled away by Hunny. He pushed up his glasses and sighed. The twins looked at him quizzically and shrugged, going back to their customers.

Kyoya watched Roxanne carefully. He noticed certain body movements, like how she sat up straight, but also slightly slouched, and kept rubbing the top of her can with her thumb as she listened. She also kept staring off into space as she talked. Quite interesting.

"So what about you?" One of the girls asked Roxanne with a small glare, "Where have you been?"

Roxanne shrugged and sighed.

"Here, and pretty much all over Amestris."

"Amestris?" Hunny asked. "Isn't that where the alchemists live?"

"Most of them, yeah."

"Can you do alchemy?"

Roxanne smiled and set her cane against the couch before clapping her hands and setting them on the table, turning it into a giant bird.

"Cool!" Hunny said. Roxanne ruffled his hair.

"It's supposed to be my bird, Levi."

"You have a bird, too?"

Roxanne nodded. She had gotten Levi the Falcon shortly after she went blind. He had been her service bird for five years now, ever since she was twelve. She clapped her hands again and restored the table back to it's other gory. One of the girls scoffed.

"Don't you need one of those circle things to do alchemy?"

"Well, yes and no. You can do alchemy either way, but to be able to do transmute without a circle, you need to do something that is honestly, not worth your time or energy. I learned that the hard way."

Mori and Hunny noticed how her voice seemed to suddenly become quiet at that last part, as if she regretted it. As if she lost something or someone important to her. That kind of made them sad. Luckily, Hunny had the perfect solution.

"Do you want some cake, Roxy-Chan?" He asked sweetly. She smiled.

"Depends. Is it as sweet as you?"

Hunny giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know. A lot of people tell me I'm sweeter than the cake," he giggled. Roxanne laughed and pulled him into her lap so he was on his back and started tickling him. Who knew an eighteen year old could be so ticklish.

Mori noticed how many of the girls were glaring at her now, but she either didn't see or didn't care. Or both.

"Gah, you're so ticklish!" Roxanne giggled. It was really cute and girly.

Needless to say, the club was a little more lively than usual.

* * *

><p>"That was really fun," Roxanne said as she stood up. The only ones were her and the hosts, considering she had waited yet again until everyone left. "Thanks for occupying me for...What time is it?"<p>

"Six," Kyoya said, glancing at his watch. She cursed.

"Ah, shittles. I gotta get home. Thanks again, everyone."

With that she ran straight towards the door, but she didn't know there was a stand with a statue on top of it, and she ended up running straight into it, knocking it over. Her cane skidded across the smooth tile near the twins, who were tsk'ing.

"Uh-oh," They sang as she put her hand in different places, looking for her cane. She frowned.

"How did you run into that?" Hikaru asked.

"You were staring straight at it when you ran into it," Kaoru finished. Roxanne sighed and stopped searching as she picked herself up from the broken shards of glass.

"I'm blind, if you must know. Now can you help me find my cane?"

All of their eyes widened at that statement. It would make sense that she had the cane if she was blind, but what about how she got to class? Or how well she fought Mori during Kendo club? She sighed.

"Do you have it?" She asked, facing the twins, crossing her arms over her chest. She was glaring. Just then, Ed walked in.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen-Oh, there you are. What happened?" he asked.

"I ran into something and it broke and I can't find the cane my dad gave me before he left for the war."

Ed glared at the twins, who paled and gave Roxanne back her cane.

"Thanks," She said, prodding the broken glass with the end. She cursed again.

"Well, damn. How much was it?"

"Nine million yen. A considerately large amount compared to Haruhi's, who broke a vase worth eight million," Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

"Well, we don't have that kind of money, so...Oops..."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Well, I suppose you will just have to join the host club," He mock sighed. Tamaki smirked, striking a dramatic pose.

"YOU SHALL BE THE ALL-SEEING TYPE!" Tamaki said dramatically. Roxanne face-palmed while Ed just laughed. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha. The irony hurts."

"yeah," Ed said, wiping away a fake tear, "But do you know how bad you can mess with them? It's gonna be awesome! More awesome than alchemy!"

"Is alchemy all you ever think about?"

"it's an occupational hazard. Now come one, we gotta get home so I can grade papers."

"Fine. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then. Bye."

With that they were both gone.

"Weird," The twins said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5-A Day in the Life  
><strong>

**Roxanne:**

I sighed as I opened the door to 'home.' Ed had been teasing me about joining the club. My brilliant response was to stick out my tongue. That only made him laugh more as a familiar screech called throughout the room.

"Levi!" I said with a grin. He landed on my shoulder and nuzzled his head into my neck, making very pleased bird sounds. Then it dawned on my that I had left him with Hughes. So that must mean...

"ROXANNE!" Hughes called as he pulled me into a death grip. "How ya doin'? Wow, you look really good. How was school? Speaking of, wanna see some new pictures of my daughter Elysia?"

From somewhere in the room I heard Roy sigh as Ed just chuckled slightly.

"That would be nice, Major, but I am unable to do so," I replied as I sat down. Unfortunately, some asshole had moved the furniture, so I ended up flopping on my butt instead. I winced.

"Mustang," I said threateningly.

"In my defense you shouldn't have done the thing to get you like that."

I swear, I could feel the glares and suspicious looks as Hughes asked,

"What kind of thing? Roxanne, did you hook up with a boy?"

I felt my face flush as I stood up, while Ed started laughing,

"Nothing like that, Major. He was talking about my blindness."

"Speaking of which," Ed said. I could hear the smug grin in his voice.

"Don't you dare you little half sized flea," I said, my voice getting a deathly low tone in it. I couldn't tell if it scared him or not, because he still continued.

"Roxanne here joined a club full of boys."

"I'm gonna murder you in your sleep."

"Boys?" Hughes and Mustang said in unison. I grit my teeth and nodded.

"So I ran into some stupid statue and I have to join it so I can repay my stupid debt. And no, it's not all boys. There's one other girl in there. Her name is Haruhi."

"Boys!?" Hughes repeated, louder this time. I heard him huff.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be staying a little longer until I get to meet them. Invite them to a sleepover this weekend," he said.

"But what about all of this?!" I said. "Ed is a teacher, and has automail, Al is only a suit of armor, and you and pony boy back there never change out kf uniform!"

"They don't have to find out about him having automail, we can make something up, you can use that alchemy training excuse you did with me, and since when do Roy and I not change? I mean, I know I do more than him, but still."

I groaned and headed to the kitchen, knowing there was no way I was ever going to change their minds.

Wasn't this gonna be fun. Whoop-dy-do.

**Third Person:**

Roxanne sighed as stepped out of the shower and into her pajamas. She was tired. She was nervous about tomorrow. She was nervous about the serial killer running around. Roxanne flopped down on her bed, and she could feel Levi the Falcon landing on her back. She smiled and scratched his head, Levi's nuzzling into her palm.

"Night, bud," she yawned. Soon, she was fast asleep.

_Roxanne mumbled to herself as she added the ingredients. It would be her best transmutaion yet. She could feel it. But she didn't care about that. She just cared about the outcome. _

_She cared about her sister, who had been lost due to the sickness._

_As she added the last bit of ingredients, most of her hair and a few pricks of blood, she grinned, clapping her hands and setting them on the circle. _

_Everything was doing just fine. Well, until it went from a bright, vivid blue to a deep blood red that it. She pulled her hands away, but the damage had already been done. _

_One moment she had been in the bedroom her and her sister had shared, and the next, it was all white. Everything was. Even the floor. She turned around, only to see a big, floating gate that had a green outline and a giant tree that stretched across both doors. _

_"Hello, there."_

_She whirled around again, only to find a fuzzy black figure with no face except for a large, creepy smile. She started to sweat._

_"Who-who the hell are you?" She asked. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. The figure just chuckled._

_"Well, I am many things. I am God. I am Truth. I am the all, I am the one, and I am you," he pointed to her. She backed away slightly, and he just chuckled and waved as she was pulled into her gate by small, tiny hands._

_"Wait! Let me go! Sto-"_

_She was cut off by her own gate._

_She struggled against the small but strong hands as information flooded her mind to the point where she thought her head would burst._

_"Gyahh!" She said, throwing her head from side to side, trying to get free from their grip as she was forced to watch the information flood. Then, as soon as she had gotten sucked in, she was outside, standing in front of Truth. She was sobbing and shaking her head, holding herself, while Truth sat there chuckling._

_"Have you had enough?" He asked, no sympathy in whatsoever. She stood up and glared, wiping away her tears._

_"I didn't want knowledge, I want my sister back! I want to see her again!"_

_Truth frowned and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, before his grin returned. _

_"Fine."_

Roxanne shot out of bed with a small scream and fell to the floor with a thud. She was shaking slightly, and her breathing was slightly abnormal. It became even more so when she heard Ed and Al run in.

"What happened?" Ed asked frantically. He looked down at Roxanne's tired figure as she stood up, a small, apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry for the scare," she said, "I just fell out of bed. No need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked. Roxanne nodded and yawned for emphasis.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm kinda hungry anyway. Night boys," she said, grabbing her cane and walked past them. Ed and Al just stared at her as she left before shrugging and going back to their room.

Roxanne knew they probably didn't believe her, but she didn't really care as long as they didn't ask. Although, both of them had been through the same thing as her, so it didn't really take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened.

Well, at least she would probably forget about it later on. It was after all, her first day of hosting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-First Day...Again**

**Third Person:**

Roxanne sighed as she stepped inside the host club with Mori and Hunny after Kendo club. Thankfully, Mori hadn't told the teacher she was blind, but she also knew he was going easy on her. It kinda ticked her off. Just because she was blind didn't mean she was helpless and weak and fragile.

"Hey, guys," She said, giving a tiny wave. She was greeted by silence by most of them, all because they were already hosting. She shrugged and walked to the couch, only to be stopped half way there by Kyoya.

"What? I actually showed up," She said. Many of the girls glared, but she didn't notice, for obvious reasons.

"We are cosplaying as knights today. Your costume is in the dressing room. Once you are done changing you will come outside, where the horses are waiting."

"That's nice and all, but I think you forgot the little detail of me not being able to see squat."

"Which is why Haruhi will assist you."

"Alright then. Where is she?"

Kyoya's eyes widened ever so slightly as he pushed up his glassed.

"I'm right next to you, Roxanne-senpai," Haruhi said. Roxanne jumped slightly.

"I need to put a bell on you."

Haruhi smiled as she Roxanne grinned and started walking the wrong way. Before she could get very far, Haruhi grabbed her arm and led her towards the dressing rooms. Roxanne's grin never faded.

* * *

><p>The first day of hosting didn't go as smoothly as planned as Roxanne had hoped. The costume was super itchy, and she was forced to ride a real horse, so she was pretty much blind. She didn't know what or who was in front of her. She sighed and climbed off, sitting down on the ground.<p>

"What's wrong, Roxanne-Senpai?" One of the girls asked. She smiled warmly at her.

"Well, I can't see your beautiful face for one. But judging from the sound of your voice you are the walking entity of beauty. Are you the reincarnation of Aphrodite?"

Many of the girls squealed, and Roxanne resisted the urge to wince.

"Do you have any pets since you're blind?" another one asked. Roxanne nodded, and brought two fingers to her lips, letting out a high, shrill whistle.

The hosts watched, as confused as their customers, as Roxanne stood back up, holing her arm out, her weight on her cane. A second later, there was a bird cry, a and a falcon with brown and black feathers dropped down onto her arm. many o them oohed in awe. She smiled.

"Meet Levi, my falcon, and best friend. Wanna pet him?"

Many of the girls seemed hesitant, so to make everyone feel a bit better about doing so, Takashi walked up and scratched Levi's head and neck, making the bird coo with pleasure. Roxanne smiled, and that made Mori smile.

Hunny watched the exchange with a smile as he clutched Usa-chan closer to his body. He could see something blossoming between the two, and it was kind of obvious. He giggled and went back to his customers, wondering when Takashi would finally realize his feelings and talk to him about it.

"You all look really well, today," One of the girls complimented. Roxanne let Levi hop onto her shoulder as she bowed.

"Thanks. Although, I can't really tell, but I'll take your word for it. After all, I bet you have great taste, judging from your perfume."

Takashi and Roxanne winced at the scream the girl let out as she fainted. But it was true. They all looked rather well. Roxanne had on silver armor with a black insignia on it, and a black cape attached to it, along with a fake sword that looked surprisingly real. Tamaki had silver armor that had an elaborate red design with a white cape. Kyoya had armor with purple, along with a dark purple cape. The twins had matching outfits, and had feathered helmets, making the 'Which One is Hikaru' game even more interesting. Hunny had on silver armor with a bright, Barbie pink cape, and Takashi's was a dark blue. The twins had orange and light blue capes on. Haruhi had a blood red cape that swished around as she delivered coffee to everyone.

"Well, this is actually kind of fun," Roxanne said, petting Levi as she did so.

Before she could entertain her guests any longer (Takashi had gone back to his own customers), someone from behind came up and put their hands around her waste. She grit her teeth and resisted the urge to flip him over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" She asked. "You know what-I don't care. Now let go before I break your hand."

"Awe, baby, don't be like that. Besides, I was just gonna ask where you were from. Is it Heaven?"

"Yes. I died fifteen years ago, just like that pick-up line. Now _let go."_

He did the complete opposite, and pulled her closer to him. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it, bending it back till he cried in pain and retracted. She whacked his knees with her cane and took a fighting stance in front of her customers, prepared to protect them if things got to rough. But before the boy could strike, Takashi had roughly pushed him away, kicking him out of the host club. She didn't drop her stance until Takashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said,

"It's fine. He's gone."

She smiled at him as she visibly relaxed.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll call you if anything comes up."

He nodded, momentarily forgetting she was blind, before verbally replying. She mock saluted, and turned around to her guests, apologizing for the disturbance.

* * *

><p>Roxnne sighed as she took of the last of the armor and headed out into the dressing room, where the twins burst out into laughter.<p>

"What's up with them?" She asked.

"Your shirt is on backwards."

Roxanne groaned slightly and quickly changed it to the correct direction without taking it off.

"Before I forget," she said, taking a seat on the couch, "On Friday there's gonna be a sleepover at my place. My uncle Maes has invited you all. Kyoya should know my address, considering he knows everything."

Kyoya nodded and pushed up his glasses, quickly scribbling away in his notebook.

"I also have announcement. We will be going to the beach next week, so be prepared."

Roxanne mock saluted and stood up. Levi moved from Takashi's tall, lean frame onto Roxanne's tall, smaller, lean frame. She nodded to them and left, wondering what things Friday had. She didn't like waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-One Crazy Night**

**Third Person:**

Roxanne hummed a little song as she cooked. It was Friday, which meant it was the sleepover, which meant there would be , normal dressed Maes Hughes. She stopped humming and started singing.

_~Whenever life gets you down, keeps you wearing a frown_

_And the gravy train has left you behind_

_And when you're all out of hope, down at the end of your rope, and nobody's there to throw you a line_

_When you ever get so low that you don't know which way to go, come on and take a walk in my shoes_

_Never worry about a thing, got the world on a string, because I got the cure for all of my blues_

_I TAKE A LOOK AT MY ENORMOUS PENIS, AND MY TROUBLES START A MELTING AWAY_

_I TAKE A LOOK AT MY ENORMOUS PENIS, AND THE HAPPY TIMES ARE COMING TO STAY_

_I GOTTA SING AND A DANCE WHEN I GLANCE IN MY PANTS, I GOT A FEELING IT'S A BRIGHT SHINY DAY_

_I TAKE A LOOK AT MY ENORMOUS PENIS, AND A EVERYTHING IS GOING MY WAY~_

She didn't even flinch as she heard Ed laughing behind her, dancing from counter to stove to fridge, doing elaborate twirls as she sung the rest of the song, swinging her hips to the beat. When the doorbell rang, she had Roy get it, because she didn't want the food to burn. He raised an eyebrow at the group.

There were two blonde haired guys, both in pajamas, but one was wearing pink ones as he sat on top of a black haired guy's shoulder. Then there were these red headed twins, a black haired guy with glasses, and a brunette. He let them in.

"Uh...Roxanne is in the kitchen..." He said awkwardly, as Al stepped through the door. Mustang nodded, and Alphonse waved to the group.

"Hello. Are you that club that Ed and Rox told us about?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses ad nodded, writing down in his notebook.

"Isn't that Mr. Elric?" he asked. Roy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as Hughes came through the door, his face covered in food. he had a huge grin on his face as Ed came out a second later, laughing and grumbling at the same time. They rubbed their necks nervously as Roxanne stepped back out, looking slightly pissed.

"Next time I say 'don't do that,' I really mean _don't fucking do that."_

"For a seventeen year old girl you sure have a potty mouth."

"Deal with it."

She then turned to the hosts, taking off her apron, her face growing into a giant grin.

"Hey, guys! You all look great!" She greeted.

"OH, MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER YOU ARE ADORABLE AS WELL AND...Wait...Aren't you blind?"

"Yep," She replied, popping the 'p.' Tamaki faltered.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"The same way I feel like I have to take a look at my enormous penis," She said, singing the last bit. The twins burst out laughing, wiping away fake tears, and Hughes glared.

"Who are you all?" he asked, putting both his hands on his hips.

"I am Ootori Kyoya, this is Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi."

He looked them all over carefully. Especially Mori and Kyoya. They seemed the most suspicious. When he got to Hunny, however, he completely melted. he grabbed Hunny into a large bear hug, like Tamaki does with Haruhi, and shook him back in forth in excitement.

"OH YOU ARE JUST THE CUTEST THING! OF COURSE NOT AS CUTE CUTE AS MY ELYSIA! WANNA SEE? I HAVE PICTURES!"

He quickly set Hunny down and took out pictures of Elysia and his wife. Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny seemed really interested as e continued to tell stories about them. Roxanne rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen, humming yet another sign. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Takashi decided to join her, but she was already engrossed in her singing and dancing as she cooked, and didn't realize that they had followed her.

_"I know the sound of each rock and stone  
>And I embrace what others fear<em>  
><em>You are not to roam in this forgotten place<em>  
><em>Just the likes of me are welcome here<em>

_Everything breaths_  
><em>And I know each breath<em>  
><em>For me means life, and others means death<em>  
><em>It's perfectly balanced<em>  
><em>Perfectly planned<em>  
><em>More than enough for this man<em>

_Like every tree_  
><em>Stands on its own<em>  
><em>Reaching for the sky<em>  
><em>I stand alone<em>

_I share my world _  
><em>With no one else<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>I stand alone"<em>

The others had joined them by now because they heard her singing, and they had no idea she could be so good. Then again, she couldn't really do much with her eyes since she was blind, so it only made sense that she expressed herself through other means of art, like singing and dancing. what she was cooking smelled really nice, too. Who knew only the blind person would be able to cook?

_"I've seen your world_  
><em>Through these very eyes<em>  
><em>Don't come any closer<em>  
><em>Don't even try<em>  
><em>I've felt all the pain<em>  
><em>And I've heard all the lies<em>  
><em>But my world is no paradise<em>

_Like every tree stands on it own_  
><em>Reaching for the sky<em>  
><em>I stand alone<em>  
><em>I share my world<em>  
><em>With no one else<em>  
><em>All by myself <em>  
><em>I stand alone<em>

_Al by myself _  
><em>I stand alone<em>

_All by myself _  
><em>I stand alone<em>

_All by myself_  
><em>I stand alone"<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay," Roxanne laughed. "Let's play a different game."<p>

"Oh, how about a card game?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah, that's to boring," Roxanne replied.

"How about I Spy?" Tamaki suggested.

"Okay, I'll go first," Roxanne said. behind her she heard Ed, Hughes, and Mustang start laughing. She smirked. "I spy my little eye something black."

"Mori-Senpai's hair," He said. Roxanne gave him a confused look.

"His hair is black? Cool. What color is your hair?"

"Oh...Sorry..."

Roxanne let out one of her rare, girly giggles, and waved him off.

"It's cool. How about we play Truth or Dare instead."

"Ooh," The twins said in unison. "We dare you to...Make something cool with your alchemy."

"Cool like how?"

The twins shrugged.

"How about a flower?" Hunny asked. She smiled and clapped her hands together, making a rose about three feet long. She handed it to him, and he smiled in awe.

"How did you know what they looked like?" Tamaki asked. "Not to be rude or anything."

"I wasn't born blind, and I used to go pick them with my little sister."

"You had a sister?"

Roxanne nodded, living them a small smile, trying not to show that she was really just sad thinking about Rin. After their parents died in the War of Extermination, Rin became her entire world. She was determined not to let anything bad happen to her...But she never expected the sickness to come. There weren't any doctors that could help, and she ended up passing on. At the time, Roxanne had already been working with an alchemy teacher.

Roxanne clapped her hands together as Levi landed on her shoulder, startling everyone. She out them on the ground again, making the blue lightning come again as she made more flowers for each of the hosts. Ed groaned.

"You have no style," he huffed.

"Like you're one to talk," Roxanne, Al, Hughes, and Mustang all said in unison.

* * *

><p>Hughes nudged Al as they stepped into the room. Asleep on the ground and sofas, was everyone but them. Ed and Mustang fell asleep on the couch, with Roy's feet in Ed's face. Ed's feet were not quite there. Kyoya fell asleep in the recliner. On the floor, it was Tamaki and Haruhi, who were next to the twins, who were next to Hunny, who was in between Hikaru and Takashi. Laying on Takshi's chest was Roxanne's head, and on her shoulder was Levi, who was also asleep.<p>

"I wish I had a camera."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Fun in the Sun**

**Roxanne:**

I whistled to myself as I walked to the host club. It had been about month since the sleep over, and things were going pretty good. The hosts had gotten used to me making blind jokes, even if they thought it wasn't right, it was still hilarious. And they and gotten to Levi as well. Levi was a show hog though, and stole all of my customers. But they seemed to like him, so I let it slide.

I stopped as I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I narrowed my eyes. There were two pairs of them, but they walked at the exact same pace. Weird.

All of a sudden they got faster, running, and I was swept off my feet, my hands tied behind my back.

"Let go of me," I said, hitting one in the face as best as I could.

"Well that was rude," The twins said. I groaned, and tried getting free again, but then they just started dragging me my my arms, outside, and into a car, where I was squished in between them. I glared, and I could hear them pout.

"Awe, some one, don't be like that," They said in unison.

"Can I tell her, Hikaru?"

"No wait, Kaoru. You heard Kyoya."

"I know, but I'm just to excited!"

"Stay strong, Kaoru!"

I sighed.

This was gonna be 'fun.'

* * *

><p>I hugged myself as I was pushed into the dressing room by the twins, where I heard two ladies. they grabbed me and stripped me, after deciding on what I was going to wear. Then I was shoved into the twin's arms, and was dragged to the water. Then they let me go and hopped in the water, soaking me and my new bikini. I pouted and stepped back from the water, only to run into Takashi. I heard his tiny push of breath as he smirked. Hunny, who I assumed was on Takashi's shoulders, giggled.<p>

"Hi, Rox-Chan! You look really pretty."

"Thanks, Hunny. I assume you look pretty nice, too. Now, where are the customers?"

"There aren't any customers today. We get the beach all to ourselves," Takashi said. I smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go fight the twins in a battle of Chicken!"

Then, without any warning, I was put onto a pair of high, broad, strong shoulders. So, that meant Hunny wasn't on them. I let out a squeak of surprise, and Takashi waded into the water.

"A little to your left," he said. I smirked and grabbed the pair of hands to my left, trying to knock the twin of the other twin.

"Whoops," I said sarcastically, pushing him back. But I went to far as the twin on the bottom stepped back, and I ended up falling into the water. I felt around for a pair of legs, and dragged them down with me. Then I popped up, panting and laughing all at the same time.

* * *

><p>"You have a nice voice, by the way," Takashi said. I almost stopped.<p>

"Uh...Thanks. Speaking of speaking and voices, yours is pretty cool, too. I can easily identify you by your voice since it's so deep, and stoic, and sexy, and I am going to shut up now."

I heard him chuckle slightly, and it was probably because of the intense blushing that I felt going on. I internally groaned. That is, until he pulled me over to someplace, probably behind some rocks and away from the hosts. He pulled me in close to him, and we stood there, hugging each other and rocking back and forth, for what deemed like hours, but I didn't care. I liked his smell, and his voice, and the way he seem to hold me perfectly. I loved him. But before I could voice my feelings, he stopped rocking, pulled me away from him slightly, and put his perfect lips against my slightly busted ones.

The kiss lasted a while as we let each others tongues explore through each others mouths, not particularly caring if anyone saw. But Takashi was the one to pull away, and I wasn't gonna lie. I was kinda sad about it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have said something first."

"I am perfectly content with surprises like that," I said with a smirk. He chuckled again, and I savored the sound. It was amazing, and just a slight taste of what I really wanted to hear. I wanted to hear him let out a real, actual laugh. The kind that had to come from the gut, and made you smile with your whole face. It's been forever since I've heard someone I care about laugh like that, and I kinda miss it. But for now, until he was ready, I was okay with is chuckles.

"I really wish I could see, because then, I would be able to put a perfect voice to a perfect face," I said.

"I wish you could see as well. I hate seeing you so sad when you talk about how you used to be able to see."

"That's only because the last thing saw wasn't very friendly. But hey, at least I have you."

"Always."

**Third Person:**

Roxanne smiled as she sat down on the rocks, dangling her feet over the ledge, and listening to the waves crash against the shore. Takashi said he had some things to take care of, and then he would spend time with her, but she didn't mind. She could wait a little bit longer. Besides, she was probably just going to tell Hunny the good news or something. She had know way of knowing when he became so vague.

Behind her, there were a few catcalls, and she groaned. She pretended like she didn't hear them, but that was a bit difficult when they kept calling to her. She sighed and stood up, turning around and giving them the best poker face she could muster as one of the two boys got in her face with their alcoholic breath. She gagged at the stench.

"Woah, ever hear of breath mints?" She asked. The guy chuckled.

"You know, since you're such a cutie, I'm gonna let that one slide, but how about you treat me and my friend here some more respect."

"I only give it if you earn it," She replied smoothly, clapping her hands together. Before she could place them on the ground, however, the guy grabbed her wrists. She tried pulling away from him as she was pulled into him forcefully. She grit her teeth and brought her knee up to his man-berries. She heard a high, painful groan as the drunk fell to his knees. She got into a fighting stance, but the odds were int heir favor. She was the one closest to the ledge, and she was the one that was blind. Then again, that never stopped her before.

Before she could judge his movements, he ran and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her body. He easily picked her up, and as she felt him walking, her stomach fell. She could feel the emptiness below her, and Takashi's cries of worry as he ran towards them only proved she was right as the guy let go of her, and she fell towards the water, reaching forward as she did so, hoping that someone would take her hand. She was worried. She could swim, but she didn't know where she was going, or where she was falling, except that it was in water. She stayed in the more shallow end for a reason. But she didn't think of that as she hit the water.

Takashi jumped in the water after her, ignoring the two men that had hurt her, leaving them for the twins, and jumped in after Roxanne, who had her hand outstretched, as if she knew he was there. That told him she was afraid. her face showed it all. Furrowed brow, slightly open mouth that let out a silent scream, and the fact that she was blind. Despite all the jokes she made about them forgetting, he never did. He always remembered, and he remembered that now as he plunged into the water only a few seconds after Roxanne.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys okay?" Tamaki asked as they ran up to Takashi, who was carrying Roxane, despite her protests that she was fine, but she loved that he cared that much for her.<p>

"We're fine, just a little scraped up. What about you? Where are those drunks?"

"Well," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "After Hikaru and Kaoru had some...Words...With them, they were asked to leave."

She nodded and cuddled into Takashi, who held her a little tighter. She yawned, and was asleep in only a matter of minutes as they walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>When Roxanne woke up, she was slightly surprised that she had normal clothes on over her bathing suit, and she was wrapped in between a blanket, and something that was warm, and firm, but not hard. She smiled, and cuddled into Takashi a little more, listening to his heart beat as she fell back asleep with his arms wrapping around her.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Complications**

**Third Person:**

Kyoya frowned slightly as he pushed up his glasses. He knew that his teacher, Elric, was a state alchemist from Amestris, due to some thorough research, and that meant that the three other men at Roxanne's home were also military, which meant they were at Ouran Academy for a reason. But what reason, he didn't know. That was what he was trying to figure out as Roxanne came in with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. Ah, yes. Roxanne and Mori. He had nearly forgotten that they had become a couple a little over a month ago. He expected it from the start, and he was happy for them, as long as they kept their relationship a secret. He didn't need the profits dropping again.

Roxanne on the other hand, was content. She was happy at Ouran, and with the Host Club and its members, more importantly Takashi. She had never been this happy in a long time. She hoped that the serial killer never showed up, because this was perfect.

Before Kyoya could greet them and tell them to prepare for the guests, however, Mr. Elric burst into the room, startling everyone.

"Roxanne, he's been sighted!" He yelled, completely ignoring the hosts. She stiffened and nodded as she ran away with Ed, letting out a high shrill whistle. A second later, Levi was flying with them, and the hosts were running after the trio.

"Did you contact Mustang?" She asked as they made their way outside.

"Yeah, Al is coming to. It's that guy from the Fifth Laboratory a while back ago when Al and I were in Central."

"I know him. Or at least about him."

"How?"

"Armstrong. he was also the one who recruited me, remember? I told you all of this after Hughes went back to Central."

"What do you mean recruited?" Tamaki asked as he caught up with them.

"I'll explain later, right now you guys need to-"

"-Roxanne, stop running, we're here!" Ed shouted. She did, and backed up a couple of steps.

"Like I was saying, you guys need to get out of here."

"We're not leaving you!" Hunny said, clutching Usa-Chan closer. he didn't want his friends getting hurt, and he would sure as hell help them fight off the bad guy, even if he got hurt, too. Takashi was the same way, although he was filled with a little more worry. But he was also filled with suspicion. His girlfriend was not who she really said she was, and neither was the blonde haired kid. They were more than just student and teacher, and Roxanne said that she had been recruited...But for what?

"You know," Roxanne said as she clapped her hands and made a wall to block some oncoming knives, "When I say get out of here, that really means _get your asses out of here."_

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. So she was a State Alchemist as well. It made sense now. He had 'accidentally' read some files about a serial killer, but it was all so very vague, that he wasn't able to decipher it until now, as he watched the Fullmetal Alchemist and All-Seeing Alchemist fight Barry the Chopper.

"He's just like Al," Ed shouted.

"Well that makes it a bit harder," she shouted back.

"What do you mean 'just like Al?'" Hunny asked.

"Explain, later, now get out of here!"

"Rox, jump to the right and charge forward!" Ed shouted, clapping his hands together. She did, and only narrowly missed Barry's knife. This was gonna be harder than they thought.

* * *

><p>When Mustang and Al got there, they expected Roxanne and Ed fighting, but not with so many familiar spectators. Mustang groaned, and Al hopped out of the car and to the fight, just as Roxanne slid under Barry's knife, transmuting it to sludge. Barry growled in anger.<p>

"That you, Mustang," Roxanne shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Good. Get them out of here, the Elrics and I can take care of Barry!"

"Mustang? I thought he was your dad," Tamaki stated.

"My dad is dead, Tamaki!"

"I am not being left out of the-" Mustang started.

He was cut off by the sound of the familiar blue lightning as Ed transmuted a wall to block the hosts from Barry. He huffed.

"Fine. Everyone, get in the car!"

"We're not leaving them," Takashi said. Mustang groaned and snapped his fingers towards Barry, leaving a very pissed Roxanne in his wake.

"Watch it, Mustang! How about a warning next time!"

"Deal with it! Now you all, get in the care!"

"With all due respect, sir, we could stay and-"

"-For a colonel you sure are doing a shitty job," Roxanne huffed as she hopped over to them.

"Look," she said, "In know you guys wanna help, but this is my job. I'll explain everything later, now if you trust me, get in the car with Mustang."

Without saying anything else, she ran off towards the Elrics.

Roxanne might not have been able to see, but she could hear. But since Barry was just like Al, it was a bit more difficult. They both were big and clunky, and they clanked whenever they moved. They difference was the fact that Barry's were a little more clumsy, which meant she had a slight advantage. It meant that he wasn't an experienced fighter like her, Ed, and Alphonse. But that also meant that he was unpredictable. But there was also Barry's insane, high laughter that sent shivers down her spine. Sure, Al had a high voice, but he was a suit of armor that hadn't hit puberty yet, and Barry was just creepy.

"What are you doing here, Barry? I thought you were in Central!" Alphonse said, making a cage. Barry cut through it easily. Ed cursed. Roxanne took her spot in front of the hosts in case Barry came, but she as also doing her best to help as well. She was transmuting here and there, hoping she was hitting Barry, or at least helping the brothers in one way or another.

Barry laughed as he took out more knives. How many did this guy have? Probably a lot. But the Elrics weren't thinking about that as Barry ran towards the hosts and Roxanne, as Mustang was corralling the hosts into the car.

"Oh, such perfect skin that I can cut into so many perfect, little pieces!" He cheered.

"That is gross on so many levels," Roxanne said, going for an attack. But Barry was kind of quick, and she ended up hitting him, but not without taking some damage herself.

She could feel his large knife dig into her stomach as she kicked him in the face, knocking his helmet off. They all heard several collected screams of horror from the hosts, but they blocked it out as they kept on running. Barry sighed.

"Well, you all are no fun anymore. I'm just gonna go back to Central. Much more prey there, and they're prettier too. Seriously, get a better haircut."

With that he ran off, but no one went after him. Roxanne tried, but failed as she fell to her knees. She felt dizzy and weak as she felt someone's jacket being wrapped around her stomach. She coughed, and was hauled up by her arm. Judging from the feel, it was Ed and his automail, which meant that he was the one that gave her his jacket, which meant she would probably owe him for getting blood on it. Oh well.

She was picked up by Mustang as Ed handed her over.

"Take her to the hospital, we'll catch up," He said. Roy nodded and ran off, putting Roxanne in the passenger side, squeezing her next to Hunny and Kyoya, while Tamaki, Mori, and the twins sat in the back.

"Hold on," Roy said, pulling the car out of the school so fast the tires screeched.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Roxanne:**

I groaned as I woke up, not really sure on what to do. I could feel the crisp bed sheets and all I could smell was this weird, uncomfortable, antiseptic smell. But I also heard breathing, which meant one, or more likely several people were waiting. Although judging by the rhythm, and the fact that nobody had said anything, I assumed they were all asleep. I stretched and yawned, then winced, because my stomach hurt from Barry's knife.

Instead of trying to sit up, like a normal, irrational person would do (*Cough* Ed *Cough), I turned over to my side and tried to fall asleep. I was tired, and I knew the hosts wanted answers, but my brain was sludge at this point, which was why, when a small body pressed itself against mine, it basically said 'Does Not Compute.'

I felt something soft as the figure cuddled a little closer to me, and I could smell strawberries. Ah, so it was Hunny. I was okay with it though. He reminded me so much of Rin. Same scent, and love for stuffed animals. It was uncanny.

I yawned and he cuddled a little closer, being careful of my stomach. I put my arm on top of the blankets, and a few minutes later, I felt a firm hand take my small one.

I had memorized the feel of Takashi's hands. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to. The were rough, but smooth at the same time. Gentle, but firm. That's what I liked about them so much. Even though they could cause a lot of damage, they could also comfort and fix.

I held those thoughts, and his bipolar hand as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up again to a Doctor or Nurse leaving the room, and sat up. Takashi still held my hand, but the space next to me that had been occupied by Hunny left.<p>

"Oh, Roxanne," a female said, "How's your stonach? I swear, you alchemists get yourselves in all kinds of trouble."

"Hi, Winry. How's it going?"

I heard her sigh.

"Well, considering I had to come here all the way from Resembool to fix Ed's arm _again," _I felt her glare at Ed, "I'm pretty content."

I chuckled slightly and leaned over to Takashi.

"What does she look like?" I whispered

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, taller then Mr. Elric-"

"-Everyone is taller than Ed-"

"-WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLA-"

He was cut off by Winry hitting him in the head with one of her tools. Ed grumbled, and I felt several other people, probably the hosts, back up slightly. I laughed.

"Ha ha," I said, pointing in his general direction.

"You did provoke him, All-Seeing," Mustang said. I stuck out my tongue.

"He needs a good sense of humor. And it's not like you're really wanna talk, R-"

"-ROXANNE I HAVE HEARD OF THE DREADFUL KNEWS AND I APOLOGIZE SO DEARLY THAT YOU CANNOT SEE THE FABULOUS FORM THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINES FOR GENERATIONS!"

I winced as I heard cloth ripping.

"Hi, Major."

"All reunions aside, you did say you would give an explanation," Kyoya said. I huffed slightly.

"Fine. I'm in the military, and so is Hughes, Major, Mustang, and Ed. Al isn't, but they travel together just the same. Ed is really fifteen years old, and me, him, Mustang, and Armstrong are all state alchemists in Amestris. Uh, Armstrong recruited me and Roy recruited Ed. Winry is Ed's mechanic. I'm the All-Seeing alchemist, and he's the Fullmetal Alchemist. Armstrong is the Strong Arm alchemist, and Mustang is the Flame alchemist."

"Wait...How did you get in the military so young?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

Ed and I went still, as did Al and the other two state alchemists. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well...That's a bit complicated. See, uh..." I sighed. "Okay, well, after Rin died from the sickness...I...I committed the taboo."

"What's that taboo?" Takashi asked, squeezing my hand slightly. Whether or or not it was from worry or curiosity, I didn't know.

"There's a taboo among alchemists. You're not aloud to do human transmutation. Rin...She was my whole world. I always did my best to look afrer her...So when she...Well, I finished training with my Teacher and did the bad thing and I lost my eye sight."

"What about the Elrics?" Kyoya asked.

"We did the taboo on our mom." I heard Ed say kinda hesitantly. "I lost my arm and leg, and Al lost his whole body."

"Then how is he..." The twins said. Al took off his head and pointed inside. There were several gasps. Even from Takashi, who squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Brother here made a seal out of blood to bond my soul to the armor," he explained.

"Yeah..." I said kinda awkward and sad.

"AFTER THAT THEY DECIDED TO TAKE THE ALCHEMY EXAM AND THEY BOTH PASSED SO NOW THEY ARE A PART OF THE MILITARY!" Armstrong added.

"Pretty stars," I heard Hunny giggle. I just stared confusedly into space.

"So, the matter still stays," Mustang said. "We can't have any of you blabbing about us. We came here on an undercover mission. Need the action for arrest arrive..."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Or instead of making really lame threats, you can station me here to keep things under control," I said, leaning into Takashi. Winry squealed with delight.

"Oh, how long have you guys been together?" She asked. I paled, and heard Mustang and Ed stand up.

"You're dating him?" Ed asked. "You have nice style."

"You are not allowed to date in front of me," Roy said.

"Deal with it. I'm staying whether you like it or not. Besides, we could use a few alchemists here."

Mustang sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. In the mean time, can we try and enjoy each others company?"

I smiled and kissed Takashi.

"We most certainly can."


End file.
